The docter is in
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Naruto is a thirteen year old and doesn't know what's happening to his body, a docter then enters his life what happens next?
1. the new patient

**Me is back with a whole new story enjoy!**

**Pairings: Sasuxnaru, Kibaxhina, Sakuraxlee**

**Summary: Naruto's a 13 year old and what's this? He doesn't know anything about the human body?? Well that all changes when a weird Doctor enters his life!**

**Hina-chan: Well this is sure to be a weird story!**

**Urumi-chan: Yea it sure will be hina-san, i wonder how naruto handles it though...**

**Hina-chan: Who cares, it's a shounen-ai story with naruto and sasuke in it, it's all that i care about.**

**Disclaimer: CHECK MY POCKETS, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!**

* * *

"Sir...you have a new patient that goes by the name of naruto uzumaki" Sasuke uchiha, a Doctor that was only 18, graduated when he was 16, went to university and became what his father wanted him to be...a Doctor!

He stopped what he was doing and gave her a cold stare that would send shivers down any ones spine and make you lose thought of what you were going to say. Sasuke smirked and took the sheet that sakura was holding and looked at it with his own eyes.

"What's his problem?" Sakura started to fidget with her sleeve.

"Someone please tell me why i keep this girl around..." He said as he sat back in his office chair.

"He said he was only 13 and that he was having pain down in his umm...well you know" Sakura blushed through out the whole time she was saying this.

"Say it or i fire you"

"His groin area" Sasuke looked blankly at her trying to say it in his mind.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"He said he-"

"I know what you said...he's thirteen though"

"He called this morning and asked if he could make an appointment, some time today?" Sasuke looked at the sheet of other patients who were waiting to see him.

"He can't come in by himself, he needs at least a parent or guardian"

"That's the problem, he said his parents went on a skiing trip and he doesn't know when they'll be back and they apparently told him to get a check up once in a while" Sasuke sighed.

"Call him back and tell him that today at eleven a.m. to come in then, i'll figure out what to do" Sakura nodded and went to walk out.

"And sakura, has he ever gotten a check up at all when he was younger?" Sakura looked at the patients profile.

"No sir, he hasn't been sick when he was younger so i guess his parents thought there was nothing wrong with him"

Sasuke looked at naruto's profile and thought about what to do. He felt like collapsing since seeing all these different people, you would think he would have went home by now. But no, he was an uchiha and his father expected him to be strong in everything he did.

"Send him in right away actually, the children should always go first before an adult"(1)

"But sir...what about your other patients who are waiting right now?"

"They're adults, they can wait a bit longer"

* * *

A/n: Well, told ya it was weird...XD

(1) children should always go first before an adult: What sasuke meant was that since he didn't know what naruto's problem was it was best that he should come in now so that it would save the boy from having to wait, children's bodies are a bit more different than an adult bodies and an adult can wait for a long time unlike a child.

Well review if you want to and thanks for reading the start of my Doctor series


	2. First lesson

**Hello, me is back with a new chapter for the Doctor series! ARE YOU HAPPY??**

**Warning: Contains a scene that is not meant for little kids, got that?**

**Disclaimer: There is no mistake! i do not own it i told you god only knows how many times...**

* * *

Previously- _"They're adults, they can wait a bit longer"_

* * *

Naruto yawned and got off of the couch. He had fallen asleep once he got back home from work.(A/n:yes he is 13 and works, who else is going to pay for ramen and other stuff?)

The phone rang and naruto ran to pick it up.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, my name is sakura haruno, i work for Dr. Uchiha and i am calling to inform you that Dr. Uchiha has accepted you as one of his patients please come in as soon as possible and we'll talk about your registration"_

And with that she hung up. Naruto heaved a sigh of relief as he grabbed a pair of socks from his dresser drawer and a clean shirt.

He got his coat and a hat and headed out the door.

Once he got there he told the lady behind the counter that a girl that worked for Dr. Uchiha had called him to tell him that he could come in right away. The lady told him to wait for a moment so that she could go get both the Dr. and sakura to confirm that he was telling the truth.

Naruto waited just like he was told and was amazed as a tall man with jet, black hair and the most darkening eyes he has ever seen in his life came walking up to the counter with a girl with pink bubble gum like hair. Naruto's heart pounded as the older boy looked straight in the eyes.

"I wanted to make a confirmation that he is telling me the truth and that you agreed to take him as a patient" The docter stared at naruto's blue, sapphire like eyes a little bit longer before answering.

"Everything he is saying is all true, i thought one more wouldn't hurt, it won't hurt right?" Sasuke smirked as the woman shook her head and sat back in her seat to take another call.

"So, naruto, if you don't mind, could you please fill out this form and do not worry about the parent's/guardian's signature, we will fill it in for you since your parents are on a long trip OK?" Naruto was liking this clinic, fast service and nice people, well at least some were nice the lady that didn't think he was telling the truth was looking at him like a plague had just swept in and that it was to be exterminated immediately.

"Oh, OK" Sakura handed the clipboard with the sheet attached to it to naruto and told him that once he was done, to follow her.

He still felt a little nervous, meeting new people and doing all this by himself was scary even if you were thirteen, adult stuff was frightening. To him anyway.

He finished the last question and gave it to sakura. She looked it over once and motioned for him to follow her. She led him to Sasuke's room and told him to wait a bit. So he waited, and as he waited he took a look around to check out his new docter's office.

'What're these supposed to be...?' Naruto thought as he picked up a couple of small stick like things with soft, white cotton at both ends of them.

He checked the rest of the room out but then heard footsteps coming closer and closer and he panicked as he tried to sit properly in his chair, nearly knocking something over in the process.

Naruto tried his best to catch his breath as the doctor walked in and sat in a chair across from him. Sasuke looked at the registration form that sakura had given him and looked up at him.

"So, Naruto uzumaki, what um...problems are you having exactly?" Naruto pointed downward and sasuke blushed a bit.

"Could you describe what the pain feels like?"

"I don't know what it feels like really, it feels hard and then it hurts when i touch it" This made Sasuke blush a bit more.

"Now...has your father or mother ever told you what happens when you hit a certain age or no?" Naruto shook his head.

"OK um, how long has this been going on, like when did it start?"

"It started when i was twelve, i woke up and had a weird dream and i woke up to find white stuff from under my covers!" Sasuke coughed a bit as he blushed even redder and naruto just continued.

"And so i went into my bathroom thinking there was something wrong with my pee...and it hurt to take my pants down to pee"

"So the only way is to show you...great..." Was all sasuke said to naruto as he told the boy to stand up against the wall.

"One more question...do you ever have weird thoughts in your head like, you wanted to see a girl naked...or see what a guy looked like?" It wasn't a rare thing that boys his age were with other boys, in fact it became so common that girls were starting to get jealous that guys were choosing each other instead of them.

"No...at least not that i can remember" Sasuke sighed and put the board aside.

"Ok naruto, i want you to put your hands over your head and close your eyes and...think of some girl or guy touching you"

"Um...is there a point to it?"

"Yes, there is actually" Naruto closed his eyes for a while and for some reason, his doctor was in his thoughts!

Sasuke took his glasses off and saw how naruto's groin was growing a bit larger. He smirked and put his glasses on the counter quietly. He pressed himself against the younger boy and put one hand over the boy's groin, getting a squeak out of the blond. He unzipped the boy's zipper and undone the button that held the growing arousal. He slipped his hand down and started rubbing up and down.

Naruto thought he was dreaming right now and didn't want this weird feeling to stop, and it didn't, it kept going and started going a bit faster and he felt as if he were going to explode, but then a hand was put over his mouth as it was happening. He shot his eyes open and looked at what the docter was doing to him.

'This is what was making me feel weird and dizzy but good at the same time?' Naruto was now thinking that his docter was a magical person.

"I covered your mouth so that you wouldn't make as much noise when you come" Sasuke knew that this boy obviously hadn't been taught about the human body at all so he probably wouldn't know what the word come meant other than saying to someone, 'come'.

But naruto just nodded and let this wonderful feeling flow through him like a roller coaster until as if the world was going to explode he came on the inside of his pants and sasuke let go of naruto's mouth and groin and grabbed a few Kleenex's to help him wipe it off.

"That, is called masturbation...and what i did right now was a handjob, think you can memorize that?" Naruto nodded.

"So...you don't know much about the human body do you?" Naruto shook his head.

"I'll make you a deal, since i don't do much for the weekend, I'll stop at your house or apt. wherever you live and give you health lessons, you know stuff about the body, how it works and the digestion system and all OK?" Naruto agreed and was sent on his way leaving a very confused docter behind.

Sasuke needed a little more time to think about what he was getting into, there was no way he could be allowed to fall in love with some thirteen year old who didn't even know what the word love meant. But there was more to naruto he didn't know about so he could be wrong or he could be right, who knows. One thing he did know was that the boy had the most astonishing blue eyes he has ever seen in his life.

* * *

A/n: Geez, i think i'm spoiling my readers too much...or maybe not but anyways review if you want to >,..,O


	3. second lesson

**Miss me??no?? yes?? oh whatever, well here's the third chap. ppl **

**WARNING!!: This chapter contains yaoi if you hate yaoi i suggest you leave!**

**Disclaimer: I hate it knowing that i don't own naruto T.T**

* * *

Sasuke tried hard not to look at the eyes of his assistant and tried to occupy his mind on his work. He felt uneasy with sakura standing over him like a disapproving mother.

"How long do you plan on standing there?"

"You know he's only thirteen, yet you're still going through with this, have you lost your mind?"

"What if...what if you teach him something about...different stuff, he might feel embarrassed from what you did to him and if he does don't you think he'll call the police?"

"I'm the only one that he seems to trust, besides he doesn't know how wrong it is for older men to be with boys his age"

"No but your father does, what happens if he finds out?" Sasuke stopped working and faced sakura.

"It's not a relationship sakura, and also he won't find out, he's dead" Sakura covered her mouth with both her hands.

"I'm...sorry, sir"

"I'its fine, don't worry about it, i hated him anyways, now if you do not mind i have an appointment to go to with a certain boy" Sasuke smirked and walked out of his office.

Sasuke walked out of the clinic and into the parking lot and unlocked the driver side door. He put his brief case and coat in the back seat. He started up the car and drove to the written down address. His mind kept showing him images of naruto undressing and dressed up in weird outfits. Why was he going to see naruto again?

He pulled up into naruto's driveway and stumbled a bit once he took out his brief case and other stuff he had with him. No one could bother him since his father was dead and his brother was never heard from at all, so it was great for sasuke but what if someone came by who knew naruto and asked who he was? What was he going to say?

'I never knew seeing a patient was so hard...' Sasuke thought as his finger started shaking as he pushed the door bell.

He nearly had a heart attack when a hyper boy carelessly opened the door. The boy beamed with delight as he stepped aside and motioned him to come in.

"What brings you here Dr. Uchiha?" Sasuke took a quick look around and was surprised to see how big it was.

"Oh, i thought i would drop by and teach you about the respiratory system" Naruto looked at him as if he were from another planet.

"It has something to do with your lungs, as well as your heart but we'll learn about that later" Naruto still had no clue on what he was talking about.

"Have you been to school at all?" Naruto shook his head.

"So that's why you don't understand what i was saying..."

Naruto dragged the coffee table a little closer to the couch so that he could use it as a desk. Sasuke took out the booklet for the respiratory system and some lined paper.

"Do you know how to write?" Naruto nodded and got his favourite pencil out. It was orange with white swirls all around it.

"What would you like to learn first?" Naruto looked at the booklet and wondered which of them looked interesting.

"What's that word?" Sasuke looked at the word naruto was pointing at.

"That is your pharynx" Sasuke raised his finger and put it gently on narutos neck.

"Also known as your throat" Sasuke trailed his finger downward to his chest.

"Around here is your lungs, your lungs are not equal though, your right side lung is bigger than your left one"

"Why?"

"Your right lung has three lobes where as your left one has only two, that is because your left lung is where your heart is"

"Oh...what are those cherry looking things?"

"Those are known as alveoli, or your air sacs, they have a line in between them which is your capillaries"

"What is this word...l..lar..."

"I'ts your larynx, with out it you can't speak, it's your voice box"

"What else do you want to know?" Naruto looked at the body that was on the paper and pointed to where the privates would be.

"You want to feel like that again?" Naruto blushed but nodded.

Sasuke smirked in his mind and rubbed the younger boy's groin. He kissed his neck and laid him down on the couch. He unzipped naruto's pants and slid his hand under the boy's underwear. Naruto moaned as sasuke moved his hand up and down the now aroused groin.

"Naruto...do you like me?"

"I...i don't know, you're my doctor and you make me feel better so yea i guess so.." Sasuke smiled in his head and started going really fast. He was getting hard so he wanted to get this over with so he wouldn't do anything to naruto.

Naruto came all over his shirt and quickly ran up to the bathroom to wash off. Sasuke wondered why he was doing this with a thirteen year old and wondered what it was like to carry a small boy like that.

'Sometimes i wonder what school has taught me in the past few years..' Naruto came running down while he was in deep thought.

"Dr. Uchiha, can we go out now?" Sasuke looked at him dumbfounded.

"I really need to get going naruto, but how about tomorrow?" Naruto looked at the clock sadly.

"But...if we don't...kyuubi will come again.."

"What?"

"N-nothing, anyways thanks for coming by" He helped sasuke gather up his stuff and rushed him out the door.

"You're acting strange naruto, are you sure it's alright if i go?" Naruto nodded.

"I'm fine, i'm used to being alone so-"

"I thought your parents were on a trip?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Th-they are, a long one, i haven't seen them for a couple of weeks so...i sometimes think i'm lonely"

"You sure you don't want me to stay?"

"You made up your mind didn't you, you have something to do right, well i won't keep you too long more than you need to so...bye" Naruto shut the door and locked it.

Sasuke was trying to collect all the information he had just told him.'He asked me if i wanted to go out walking and i blew him off...i must be stupid...' Sasuke thought as he turned and walked back to his car getting odd stares from some of the neighbors.

'What's their problem?' Sasuke gave an evil glare back and contnued putting his stuff in the back.

'What more could possibly go wrong besides ruining a chance with a cute kid?' He pulled out of the driveway and onto the streets.

* * *

A/n: Well, that was a really strange story wasn't it?? and what was naruto talking about and what is going on with the neighbors?? find out soon!! review and I'll make another chapter!!


	4. from hell to heaven

**Soz, if you were waiting for this wonderful chap and thank you for who ever it was that asked who kyuubi was they got me an idea **

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto!!**

* * *

Naruto tossed and turned trying to make sure his stomach was well hidden. He heard footsteps coming closer and closer towards his bedroom door. He quivered in fear and pulled the blanket over his head, hoping the ghost would go away. But it didn't, naruto could feel it's presence just standing there as if it were watching him. At first he thought he felt something on his ankle but when he looked there was nothing there!

"Naruto...you should be obediant and know full well of what i'm capable of..." The faded and naruto felt a shiver go down his spine.

"I told you before...i...don't want one" Kyuubi the ghost growled and came closer to his bed.

"You'll have one and that's final, now remove your shirt!" Kyuubi grabbed the blanket and pulled it off of naruto.

"NO!!" Naruto got off his bed and ran down the stairs and outside in the pouring rain.

He ran as fast as he could with out stopping, he was lucky his docter was just down the street. He tried hard not to slip and fall, but the weather was just too much. He finally reached his doctor's door and kept pushing the door bell over and over.

"Alright, alright, chill i'm coming" Sasuke said as he opened the door.

"N-naruto?" Naruto started crying and ran into the older man's chest.

"What's wrong?" Naruto just cried some more.

"Come on, lets get you inside" Sasuke put his arm around him and sat him down on the couch and left to get an extra blanket.

"I...i didn't know where else to go..."

"Shh...stop talking and get some rest, take your PJ's off and change into these" Sasuke gave him an old pair of pj's that he didn't wear anymore.

Sasuke went into the kitchen and made the both of them a cup of hot chocolate while naruto changed. He sighed and wondered just what happened to make him so scared.

"Here you go, now please explain why you were running around in the pouring rain"

"It was kyuubi...he wouldn't leave me alone"

"And kyuubi is who?"

"You'll laugh at me..."

"Try me" Naruto took a deep breath.

"He's a ghost that's trying to get me pregnant"

"So...so that's it..." Sasuke covered his mouth trying hard to keep his chuckles to himself.

"what do you mean 'that's it?' "

"He's real..."

"why would he want to get you...pregnant?" Sasuke wasn't a big believer on ghosts and the supernatural stuff but he did if it was serious.

"He says he wants to use the baby as his new body or something..."

"You're a boy though.."

"He said it can be with and gender...just one touch to my stomach and i'll be pregnant!"

"i...see..."

"Well...you can live with me for now if you want..."

"Thanks Dr. uchiha"

"Call me sasuke" Naruto nodded.

"Now, follow me, i'll show you where my room is"

"You don't have any extra rooms?"

"I do but...you need body heat so i can help you with that" Sasuke turned the light on so naruto could see where everything was.

"And do not worry, you're not any trouble at all" Sasuke smirked and went back down stairs.

Naruto turned the light off and climbed into the big bed, pulling the covers over him. He snuggled up the pillow and smothered his face in it.

'This smell...' Naruto felt like he had gone to heaven.

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and pulled the covers over his head. Sasuke smiled a bit and pulled the covers off of naruto so that he could get in next to him. He smacked his pillow a bit so he could get comfortable. Naruto blushed a bit and felt himself being drawn to the older boy. The next thing he knew he was resting his head on a surprised docter's chest.

Sasuke smirked and kissed his forehead. Naruto snuggled closer to sasuke and closed his eyes. He could feel sasuke's breath on the back of his head. In just seconds he was asleep.

'Damn...he sure is cute for a thirteen year old..' Sasuke closed his eyes.

They both slept in until the sun found its way into the room and into their eyes. Sasuke was the first to wake up and got up carefully, trying not to wake the boy. He lifted naruto's head onto a pillow and pulled the covers over him. He got a house coat on and went down stairs quietly. It was a Saturday morning and there was nothing to do like every Saturday. But this weekend was going to be different if he had naruto here.

Sasuke went off in his own little world thinking of going out shopping with naruto and buying him all sorts of clothing. He was so into it that he didn't here the boy coming.

"Sasuke, are you feeling all right?" Sasuke snapped out of his illusion and looked blankly at naruto.

"I'm f-fine...anyways what do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't know, any thing's fine"

"How about a nice bowl of cereal and an apple" Sasuke laughed as naruto made a sour looking face.

"Alright how about we just go out for today and eat after we get home?" Naruto nodded.

"Ok then...where are we going?"

"Can we go to the museum?"

"I don't think it's opened right now, maybe later we could go, so how 'bout we go shopping?"

"I don't need to though...well if we could get a game boy...please?" Sasuke couldn't resist his cute face he had to say yes.

"Alright lets go" Naruto jumped for joy and went up stairs to get dressed.

"A game boy huh..."

* * *

A/n: Well well, that was an even stranger chapter! well review and tell me what you think and oh yea about the game boy idea...i got a game boy for my birthday and so...yea XD


	5. shopping

**Hello...another chapter i have done well enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

* * *

Naruto was already dressed and waiting outside for sasuke to get his things. It had only taken naruto 10 seconds to get dressed and 5 seconds to get down the stairs. Sasuke was amazed at how fast he could go all for the sake of a game boy. Then again who wouldn't go after an offer like this?

Naruto got into the passenger's seat and sasuke got into the driver's seat, both buckled their seat belts and sasuke drove onto the busy street.

"What kind do you want, first of all"

"The pocket one"

"You're going to have to be a little more specific naruto"

"It flips open"

"Then you mean the game boy sp?" Naruto nodded happily.

"Ok then...where shall i look?"

"I thought you would know...since you're an adult and all"

"Naruto, i'm 18 i wouldn't really know of anything like game boys since my parents never got me one"

"Oh...sorry"

"It's ok, besides you're going to give me a chance at it too aren't you?"

"NO WAY!!"

"I was joking naruto..."

Naruto looked out the window with a huff. Sasuke laughed in his head as he drove into the parking lot to the mall.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Naruto we looked everywhere...sort of...i don't think they sell game boys here" Naruto hung his head low.

"Is that it there naruto?" Naruto looked up at the window that sasuke was pointing at.

"That's it!!" He said happily and dragged his docter inside so they could buy it.

"How much is that game boy sp?" The man behind the counter took the game boy and swiped it.

"44.98 plus tax" Sasuke took out a fifty dollar bill and a five dollar bill.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

After two hours of endless shopping they finally were home and naruto was checking out his new toys. Sasuke secretly got something adult like with out naruto knowing. This was going to be an endless night.

"How long can i stay here?" Sasuke looked up nearly dropping the stuff that he was looking at.

"um, that depends on how long you want to stay...but i do think you should go back home to get some of your stuff"

"I...i can't go back there, kyuubi's there!"

"Who is kyuubi anyway?"

"He told me one night that he used to live there and he was murdered by somebody...he's been waiting a long time for some one to buy his house...he's the one that...killed my parents"

"So...you lied to me and sakura about your parents on a trip..?" Naruto nodded sadly.

"You wouldn't accept me if you knew i had no parents so..." Naruto's eyes widened as his docter hugged him.

"I still would have accepted you...right now..you have a debt to pay"

"What does that mean?" Sasuke blushed as he took the adult toy out and handed it to naruto.

"What the heck is this?"

"A present for you..we'll use it tonight" Sasuke smirked as naruto began checking it out trying to figure out what it was.

* * *

A/n: whew, another chapter soon!!


	6. my hero

**Hey!! i'm back with another chapter!! ENJOY **

**Disclaimer: I know i don't own naruto, but a girl could only dream...**

* * *

Kyuubi floated back and forth, wondering what to do now since his baby carrier was gone he had no choice but to float around and do nothing like he did all those years before the uzumakis came around.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sasuke smirked as naruto peeked around the corner to the bedroom. He blushed when sasuke whistled at him as if he were whistling at a girl walking by.

"Don't be shy naruto, you're beautiful to me" Naruto blushed a bit more and walked in all the way.

Sasuke tried hard not to get a nose bleed when he saw naruto in the clothes he got for him. Sasuke was wearing just his house coat while naruto was wearing a pink short sleeved shirt that came with a choker of the same color. He wore a very short, bouncy like skirt that showed his underwear.

"S-sasuke, don't stare at me like that..." Naruto tried not to fidget but with sasuke staring at him like he was a piece of meat, it made him uncomfortable.

"I can't help it...you're too adorable"

Naruto smiled and hopped onto sasuke's lap and put his arms around him. Sasuke kissed his cheek and pulled the shirt up a bit and started twisting the boy's nipple and making him moan. Naruto felt something hard growing bigger and was sticking him in the butt. Naruto was now breathing deeply and heavily.

"I love you...naruto..." Sasuke said as he kissed the boy's forehead not knowing there was a ghost hanging around them.

"SO, this is where you have been...you fell in love with an uchiha??" Naruto's eyes widened with horror as kyuubi banged the young man over the head with a nearby chair.

"Naruto...lets go home" Kyuubi grabbed his hand and pulled him forward.

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO GO...how the hell did you find me anyway??"

"Wasn't that hard...now lets go we have a date" Sasuke opened his eyes and heard naruto's voice.

He was still a little dizzy after that whack over the head but he shook his head and grabbed the table beside the bed and tried to get up. He stumbled a bit first but then saw naruto's hand being pulled forward but there wasn't anything there. He squinted again to see if it was just his imagination but it wasn't going away.

"Sasuke, help!" Naruto held out his other hand and tried to pull himself towards sasuke.

"YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" Kyuubi growled and pulled harder trying to get him out the bedroom door.

"Naruto...what's going on?" Naruto forgot that only he could see him.

Flashback

__

"GAH!" Naruto hid behind kiba and hinata when he felt something on his shoulder.

_"You're imagining things naruto, your mind is playing tricks on you..." Kiba said so calmly as naruto stepped outside._

_"K-kiba, naruto could be telling the truth, i sense something strange around here..."_

_"Come on hinata we're leaving" Kiba pulled hinata's hand and walked out the door._

_"But kiba...what if it comes back...it scares me!!"_

_"Go see a physciatrist...that's the best idea...i would" And with that kiba and hinata left with out another word._

End flashback

"SASUKE HELP MEEE!!" Sasuke ran up to naruto and pulled his waist. They both fell back with a thud.

"You can't see him can you..?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Damn.." Sasuke felt naruto's whole body shivering so he put both his arms around him.

"THAT BOY IS MINE!!" Sasuke could hear it but couldn't see it.

"No he isn't, he's my patient as well as my lover...i think you should leave before i demolish you...i practised with my father about these sort of things"

"YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME UCHIHA?"

"Yes i do...now GO!!" Sasuke held up a wooden cross and started mumbling strange words that seemed to rhyme.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING...I'M THE GREAT KYUUBI, I CAN'T BE BEATEN BY A MERE UCHIHA BRAT!" A white light surrounded naruto and sasuke as he said the rhyming words a bit louder.

"S-sasuke-san..." Naruto watched in amazement as sasuke was now holding a pendant around his neck as he said the words.

"NOW I, SASUKE UCHIHA WISH TO RID OF A DEMON LIKE SPIRIT THAT IS IN THIS HOUSE, PENDANT HEAR ME OUT, MAKE MY WISH COME TRUE!" Another bright light appeared around them and kyuubi could now be seen and was now disappearing like he was nothing.

"NO...IT...IT...wasn't supposed to end this way..." Kyuubi was now in his younger years and looked like a teen just like naruto but a bit older.

And as kyuubi said that last bit he disappeared into a bright light never to be seen from or heard from again. Sasuke smiled and shut his eyes and fell backward. Naruto looked back and started shaking him trying to wake him up.

"Just let me rest...i feel tired..." Sasuke fell asleep as naruto ran to get a blanket and a pillow from the couch.

"Bakka..." Naruto said to himself quietly as he watched sasuke sleep peacefully.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next morning seemed like a long one to naruto since there was nothing to do now that sasuke was still asleep. He had already played his game boy and watched a couple of movies but it was lunch time and naruto didn't want to eat with out sasuke so he waited for him to wake up.

"Naruto?" Sasuke was stumbling down the stairs, still with his house coat on.

"Finally you're up...what took you?" Sasuke's head still hurt like it was hit with a rock but other than that he was feeling a bit better.

"I must have been really tired..heh" Sasuke scratched the back of his head sheepishly as an angry looking naruto sat down at the kitchen table.

"Thanks sasuke..." Sasuke sat next to him.

"Anything for you naruto, now how about we eat something?" Naruto jumped for joy knowing that he could now eat.

They ate their lunch together happily while talking about random stuff. Sasuke later helped naruto pack his things from his old home and helped brought it to his new home. Naruto still couldn't figure out what that purplish looking thing that sasuke gave to him was. Since he didn't know what it was called he couldn't look it up on the Internet and sasuke was not in the mood at all to tell him what it was.

* * *

A/n: But that my friends...is another story...(evil laugh) well hope you liked this story i think i did lol review and tell me what you think!!


End file.
